


Poems to Love

by The_Shy_One



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clueless Norway, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Denmark, Writer Denmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas kept getting poems stuck to his locker for most of the year. He wonders who writes them, but never makes an effort to find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poet

There was another one stuck to his locker. This time it looked to be a long one about words of self proclaimed loved.

He could hardly understand how a person could write so many poems and it all be about him. 

Seemed impossible to him.

Closing the door and rushingly taking the piece of paper from it, rushing to his next class. Weaving through the crowded hallway, he accidently bumps into someone who is taller than him. Looking up, he saw a nervous glance behind glasses that are huge.

“I’m so sorry.” Came the guy’s apology, his eyes dancing every which way. 

It seemed he was actually scared of him. A shorter guy who could only lazily hit for something stupid. Well there was that one instance when he was younger, but that was purely because the guy was stupid.

“It’s alright. It’s my fault too.”

With that he walked away, not wanting to be late. If he was late he would be locked out until the end of the class. Others chattered, obnoxiously as he prepared himself for the lesson.

The teacher entered the room and was excitedly talking to the other students in the room. He listened in, interested in whatever they have to say. The few of them were talking about a student who was apparently a good writer and would be awarded something soon.

‘Good for them.’ He thought.

When the bell rang, the class started and he soon forgot the incident in the hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He is nervous.

Everyone around him knew it and they left him alone. They knew that saying anything to the usually over excited guy would make him even more frayed and would eventually cause a meltdown if they kept it up. 

The last time that happened the class had to get his friend to calm him down long enough to walk to the guy’s car and drive him home.

Tapping his pencil against the desk and a piece of paper sat in front of him. In his mind it was whispering that he should write his feelings down, maybe that’ll help him. But he knew all he would write about was the ridiculous crush on a guy who he definitely knew that he didn’t know him at all. 

It had started out when he was younger and in his last year of middle school. This was before he had gotten glasses and still could do stuff without his nerves screaming at him for being so stupid. The few friends he had agreed to do this prank on one of the teachers. Right before he could do his part of it, a kid way shorter than him walked up to him and pulled on the tie he had been wearing that day.

As it tightened around his neck, he saw a fearsome look in the kid’s eyes. They burned with hate and some sort of justice he couldn’t name. But the way he spoke would forever be grained into his mind.

“A few rumours say that you and your friends are going to do this prank to a particular teacher. Why?”

The tie became a bit tighter.

Struggling not to panic at the fact he could stop breathing with a wrong answer, he tried to think of a reason. None came to mind.

Just before the kid could pull any tighter, one of friends came running towards him, fear on his face. The teacher they would have pranked together came running after him, anger controlling him and pushing him to be even faster.

When they ran down the hallway and turned his head to thank the kid, he noticed that he had left during the ramage. He tried to remember what he looked like, but only remembered he was way shorter than him and could choke him to death.

It was a few days later when he was helping his friend hide from the still angry teacher that he saw the kid again. This time he made sure to take a closer look at him and saw something really beautiful that at the time he couldn’t describe.

He spent most of his energy trying to find out more about the kid. Name, classes, maybe who he liked, all the stalkerish things.

He had learned his name and suddenly he wanted to sprout poetry about the cute kid.

When he wasn’t doing classwork, he wrote little poems. 

Apparently he was writer from the way his English teacher talked to him after a few assignments that had to do with poems. The teacher claimed he was brilliant and wondered why he didn’t show this kind of skill before.

All he did was shrug.

The said English teacher made him check out a writing club, just to show him what he could do with the skill. The kids were a bit weird at first. They did know him as the loud kid who wasn’t worth anything according to the teachers.

That soon changed when they saw what he could write.

The few who found friendship with him, begged him to come back. It was annoying at first. That is until his friends of middle school started drift away from him for unknown reasons.

He did join when going into high school. He’d found happiness with the club for the oddest of reasons.

He didn’t mind of course.

Soon the pencil made its way to the page and started to write another love poem, calming him down slightly.

Others around working on paper or computer, writing to their heart’s content. Several of them with headphones in, focusing on their work. Others liked the silence and used it for their work.

The teacher in charge of the whole club, who is none other than the English teacher who got him here, is reading a book that looked to be one of the Lord of the Rings. He looked to be close to finishing it.

He neared the end of the poem and wrote his name on the end of it.

As he got of from his chair and went to the hall for a drink, the teacher walked over to his seat and took a quick glance at the paper. Taking it, the teacher had a plan for it. Just needed to hold it hostage for it to work.


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly one of the best days of his life.

At the moment he was freaking out.

The few kids of the club had forced him to go see a new movie that they all wanted to see. While he may not have interest in the movie, he found his friends enthusiasm to see it was too cute to not see it for himself.

Still wondering why he was freaking out if it was just a movie?

Turns out one of the kids that insisted that he come with them had brought his crush. While a few other gave him a look when he gave an undignified squawk, his mind was racing to find a perfect excuse to get away. That is until Tino pulled his crush over to him.

“Mathias, have you met Lukas?” Tino asked, smiling brightly.

He felt his body heat up, embarrassed this was how he would met the other.

“I’ve seen him around.”

“Well I’m glad you have finally met. You should see some of the stuff that Mathias writes. Truly a poet.” Tino said, somehow glowing in pride for his friend.

Lukas nodded and Mathias wondered if he was truly interested in what Tino was saying about him. He glanced somewhere else outside the movie theater. Tino moved away from the two to talk to somebody else. Curse him.

Lukas just sighed and tiredly looked around. The line moved quickly and soon the group was inside. Several of them agreed that some would pay for other’s tickets. Those who didn’t pay for their ticket would get the food. It was a system they did whenever they went to see a movie.

“Do you want to pay for the tickets or should I?” Lukas asked, snapping Mathias out of a dream like state he had somehow entered.

“Don’t worry about me. If you get the food, I’ll get the tickets. Seems fair, right?” Mathias stuttered. He felt like he wanted to die for doing that.

Something flickered on the other’s face before he nodded in agreement. The rest of the group went ahead and before long Mathias was paying for both of their tickets. Lukas drifted away from him and got in line to the snack counter. He joined him once he gotten the tickets.

The line for the snack counter moved much slower than the one for the tickets. Mathias felt he should shout at the people ordering so much. There were people who needed to get their movie. Lukas nudged him on the arm and he felt like his body was set afire the moment he did that.

“What do you want?”

Oh a sentence he had been waiting to hear. But of course it was in the wrong context.

“Medium popcorn with extra butter. Don’t get a drink, I’ve snuck one in.” He whispered the last part. He showed the other boy a water bottle he put in his coat pocket before he left his car. There was a moment of silence before the other just grinned like Mathias showed him the world’s secrets.

“Alright. You want to go find the others? Maybe find us a seat?” Lukas asked, faced forwards and still having the grin on his face.

Mathias swears he a smug tone. He wasn’t that crazy, he was sure of that.

A small voice suggest he was only hearing what he wanted to hear. After all who does end up being with their crush?

“You sure you can carry it all by yourself?”

“You’d be surprised at how much I can carry.” Was his reply.

“So that means I should go..?”

“Yes. I’ll be fine.” Lukas, giving him a reassuring smile.

Mathias gave the other a grin before walking down a hall towards where the movie would play. There was chatter among people sitting and he spotted the group. Some paired off and were sitting a few seats away from the rest of the group.

“Where’s Lukas? You didn’t run off and leave him did you?” Tino suddenly popped next to him and demanded.

“No! He said he could do it by himself. Insisted on it even.”

There was a few moments of suspicious glaring from the shorter man before a gentle smile made its way to his face. Mathias felt he could breath a bit better with this sudden change of action from Tino.

“Glad to hear that. Excuse me I have a friend to entertain.”

The shorter man quickly walked away from him and joined someone else that looked to be happy in Tino’s company. Mathias could only guess the reason for why the guy was happy.

Taking a seat, he closed his eyes and breathed in and out, attempting to calm him down. He just suddenly realized that he was at a movie theater with his crush. Who he hoped didn’t realize he had a crush on.

Curse him.

“Hey.”

He opened his eyes and saw Lukas balancing everything in his arms. 

“Here’s your stuff.” Lukas handed him his bucket of popcorn before settling in a seat next to him.

Taking a few pieces of popcorn and eating them, he quickly gave his crush a quick lookover. The guy dressed in jeans, a graphic t-shirt and a hoodie that would keep him somewhat warm against the winds of autumn. A simple look that somehow made Mathias think he looked cute.

They sat in silence for a bit before Mathias tried to talk to the guy again.

“Did you get dragged into this or actually interested in the movie?”

“A bit of both. I would rather wait until the movie came out on DVD and watch it by myself, but Tino insisted that it would make a great memory to at least watch in the theater.”

“He basically guilt tripped you?”

“Yes. Says I have to get out more.” Lukas scoffed, like it was ridiculous of Tino to even think that.

“He says the same thing to me whenever he’s in the writing club. But it wasn’t him that got me here. Just thought it was cute how some of them were gushing about it and made me curious.”  
Another grin that Mathias couldn’t describe came onto the other’s face. It suited him and made him kinda cute. Somehow this made him smile in return.

“You sound like a good friend.” Was all he heard before the lights to the theater started to dim.

Looking towards the screen, he couldn’t help having the shit eating grin on his face.

Truly one of the best days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not confident about writing romance, but here's another chapter for you guys.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.~


	3. Common Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wrong person and gender.” Lukas said.
> 
> There was a pause before some sort of laughter echoed in the bathroom.
> 
> “Just my luck.”

The next time they saw each other, there was an audience between the two of them.

“We’re very proud of Mathias Køhler for earning such an award at such a young age. That’s not the only reason we’ve gathered you here. Mr. Kirkland has promised us that we would have Mathias recited his awarded poem to us all.” The very excited principal said, trying to show how big of deal this is.

Mathias was hiding off to the side and trying not to think about throwing up. His hands sweating and he wondered if people would see the marks on the piece of paper that he would be holding during his, what he hoped, very short performance. 

“With nothing more to say, I welcome you Mathias Køhler to the stage.”

There was a thunder of polite clapping as Mr. Kirkland gave him a shove when he felt like his legs wouldn’t move. Stumbling slightly, he clutched the piece of paper to himself as he walked to the center of the stage towards the microphone and music stand. He suddenly felt extremely hot and knew that he would end up dying right then and there from both heat and his nerves.

That is, until he saw Lukas in the audience, patiently sitting and probably wanting this whole thing to be other with. This thought may have made him a bit sad, but it also calmed him, knowing somebody in the audience would like his poem either way.

The music stand stood there as he put the piece of paper on it. Without having to adjust it to his height, he carefully grabbed the microphone and held it close to his mouth. Clearing his throat, he said the title of his poem and then took a deep breath to gather more courage.

That’s when he said the rest of his poem, as if he was reading out loud to Lukas and not to the whole high school.

“Late night conversations  
Tired eyes and ink stains  
Beautiful poems that are never written

What do I owe?  
Does the pay really matter?  
How can I keep those things  
When all is never written down

Royal of colour and still a common blue  
How do I not love you?  
Secrets of my past along with hope  
Dreams have gone and past with you

Can my love reach you  
Through all my sorrow?  
Is there a price?  
Will it even matter,  
My common blue

Royal Blue  
You’ll never die  
As long as you feel my love in each letter I write

Prices rise and fall  
As will love  
Tired eyes and ink stains fade  
Still beautiful poems are never written  
My common blue.”

When he said the last word, a mixture of polite and genuine clapping echoed in the auditorium, especially from the writing club. As the principal congratulated him, he started to inch away from him. His nerves started to come back and he wanted to get far away as possible before something happened.

When the principal gave him the signal to leave the stage, he went as fast as he could. Rushing past Mr. Kirkland and others from the club, he just made it to the bathroom before he started to throw up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lukas wasn’t sure what it was about Mathias, but when the tall boy stood on stage, looking like he would run away at any moment, it was a complete surprise to hear such great emotions after he said the title.

Honestly he felt captured in the performance, even if it was a bit weird for the school to go such lengths to show off a prized student. Tino did say he was a good writer, but he never imagined he was good enough to make even the school proud and brag about him. He listened intently, wanting to soak up everything that the tall blond was giving.

Soon the performance ended and the nervous looking boy from before returned. After being praised once more for both his work and performance, it looked like he ran like the devil was chasing him.

A group of people from the audience went to the backstage, he decided to go along with them. His next class was only study hall after all and didn’t have any homework that was due the next day. Chatter from everyone filled the silence around him, as they went backstage.

A very tall and concerned girl stood outside the boys bathroom. Turning her head to see the incoming group, her eyes widen.

“Where’s Mathias?” Somebody from the group asked her.

The girl nervously glanced around before answering “It seems that Mathias’s nerves….got the best of him. He’s not feeling well.”

A few people murmured their concerns and Lukas felt sudden sympathy for the blond. The group had unanimously agreed that they should head back to class and he was left with the girl still standing near the door of the bathroom.

“Should I go in there to check on him?” He asked, slightly nervous the girl would say no.

“I’m sure he would appreciated that Lukas. He’s a very nervous person and doesn’t handle stressful situations very well by himself.”

She grabbed his shoulder pulled him towards the door. Pushing the door, he heard the soft sound of whimpers of somebody in pain. Walking up the the only closed stall, he wondered what he should say in this situation.

“Irina, you don’t have to come in here. I’m fine.” Mathias groaned from the stall.

“Wrong person and gender.” Lukas said.

There was a pause before some sort of laughter echoed in the bathroom.

“Just my luck.”

“You alright?” Lukas asked.

“Yes. Just my nerves. I hate performing in front of people. Makes me nervous beyond hell.”

“Well if it helps, I liked your poem. It was really good.”

There was another silent filled paused before the sound of somebody standing up.

“That means a lot to me.” Mathias said, as he came out of the stall.

Going over to the sinks to wash his hands, Lukas watched silently. The way the guy carried himself and how nervous he seemed around people, it made him feel some sort of sympathy. The guy just wanted to be liked and Lukas guessed was filled with some sort of guilt if he didn’t get somebody to like him. Lukas may never act that way for people’s affections, but understood why the guy did it.

Mathias splashed some water on his face before glancing at Lukas through the mirror.There was a gentle smile from the blond before he looked away.

 

Something about the smile made his heart leap in joy. He looked down at the ground, heat racing through his body. This was something new and he wanted more. The only problem is that he didn’t know what he should do to get more of it.

“Well I guess we should get back to class now that I’m feeling better.” Mathias said, heading towards the door.

Lukas followed and in his mind he wondered which way he should get Mathias to make him feel like he was floating on air again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is of my creation and I hope you like it.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter


	4. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cut the heart and who would I be?”

They slowly started to spend time together. Whether it was from happening seeing the other with friends or texting each other in between classes, they just started grow close.

Which was a problem for Lukas who had found himself with a crush on the tall blond.

Curse him for liking writers who were very cautious around him. 

Oddly the curse is specific.

He muttered himself about falling for his new friend when he bumped into Tino. The slightly taller boy smiled at him and started to walk along with him.

“Lukas how are you? Mathias isn’t giving you any trouble is he?”

“No, he’s fine. In fact he’s a joy to have around.” Lukas answered.

There was a second that he swore he saw a glint of evil plotting from the other boy. Then something shifted and he was back to regular old Tino.

They continued to talk down the hall until Lukas entered his class and sat down. The question was, what should he do with this new crush? Crush it until it's not there anymore or continue with it?

He thought long and hard about this all through class even if he was suppose to pay attention. People around him just kept giving him odd stares and backed away from him when they thought he didn’t notice.

He was pushed even further into the corner when confronted with the tall blond who happen to be outside his last class when it ended. The excited smile reminded him of a dog finally seeing its owner and it just made his heart skip a beat.

The oddly adorable Mathias rambled on about a book he was reading for the book report while the two of them walked down the hall. Somehow Lukas paid attention to both the rambling and the physical features of the blond. His hair that was obviously styled, bounced every time he took a step and Lukas kept staring at it, trying to confirm that in fact does this every time.

“I’m just gonna hate doing the oral report for it. I really hate speaking in front of a crowd of people.” Mathias said, muttering the last part.

“Why? You seemed to do well with your poem a while ago?” Lukas questioned.

Mathias eyes darted away and he seemed to hunch up his shoulder. Perhaps to make himself to appear smaller? Why?

Lukas’s face scrunched up, wondering why the blond acted this way.

“I just hate everyone staring at me. Makes me feel like they’re silently judging me. Gets to the point where I could have a panic attack. That’s only in extreme cases though.”

Lukas silently stored the information about the panic attacks and made a note to look them up later. Could come in handy later.

“But I can probably handle it. Reason why the flashcards are there.” He said with a joking tone.

But his shoulders were still hunched up.

Soon they reached their cars and gave each other goodbyes.  
Lukas still pondered on his crush with Mathias.

Maybe it wasn’t as simple as it seemed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was panicking on the inside. How could he tell Lukas a flaw like his attacks?

Only the writing club and teachers knew of his condition and they tried everything to make him feel as comfortable as they could.

The writing club made sure to send Tino who seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to him to this kind of stuff. The teachers encouraged him to do his best and would only let him talk to them alone if he felt like he couldn’t do it at all.

Still letting anyone else know could lead to people picking on him about it. Isn’t that always the case?

Pacing back and forth in his room, he worried and worried about it until he found his way to his desk and started to write his heart out. His handwriting messy, but all that mattered was that he could read it. After all who would read it?

Soon finishing it, he glanced over it. Rereading it over and over, he soon decided that he would do it.

After all how can a writer keep their feelings in for so long?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was when Mathias didn’t show up when his last class ended that Lukas started to worry.

Going as fast as he could with everyone else rushing was a challenge. There was some moments were he plain just pushed a person out of the way. The person protested, but he didn’t hear them as he speed walked down the hall.

Running up the stairs and toward his locker, he saw a blond hair and his speeding heart sped up even more. He found himself staring up at Mathias eyes and breathing hard from his run.

He knew he was glad to see Mathias without even having to think about it.

“Why were you not there?” Was all he could ask before going for another breath.

The blond just glanced around them before shoving a piece of paper into his face. When peeling it from his face he saw the blond just turning the corner of the stairs. Lukas knew chasing after him would just result in seeing Mathias drive away.  
He looked down at the paper and saw words were written on it. Looking closer at it, he finally understood Mathias’s reaction.

“Cut the heart and who would I be?”

‘Excellent question Mathias,’ Lukas thought,’ Would have answered it right here if you didn’t run off.’

Lukas wanted to get down to the end of this and he wanted to do it now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit intense there Lukas. Might not come in handy with the confrontation with Mathias.
> 
> Also next chapter will be the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm writing another DenNor fic. Still think I'm crappy at romance, but continuing to practice makes you better, so here I am.
> 
> Hope you like.


End file.
